Gabumon
" 03 BlackGabumonDigimon World: Next Order, Gabumon (Black): "Gabumon digivolved to a virus type." Gabumon Bond of FriendshipDigimon ReArise: Gabumon Bond of Friendship: "A profound bond between Gabumon and its Partner, it is a legendary, final evolution that realized after countless possibilities." |digifuse=Shoutmon X7F Superior ModeDigimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |java=Mayumi Yamaguchi |javan=(Adventure/02/tri./Kizuna/Cyber Sleuth/Hacker's Memory/Next Order/ReArise) |java2=Kumiko Yokote |java2n=(Frontier) |enva=Kirk Thornton |envan=(Adventure/02/tri./Frontier) |enva2=Jeff Nimoy |enva2n=(Revenge of Diaboromon) |partner=Mook Hackers Money Hacker Yamato "Matt" Ishida Ponch Kazuya /Kizuna Free Throw Nokia Shiramine Black Silver Nakano Stripes |jacards= , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , , , , |s1=BlackGabumon |s2=Psychemon |s3=Gabumon X |n1=(Zh:) 加布兽''Digimon Encounters'' }} Gabumon is a Reptile Digimon. Although it is covered by a fur pelt, it is still clearly a Reptile Digimon. Due to its extremely timid and shy personality, it always gathers up the data which Garurumon leaves behind, and shapes it into a fur pelt to wear. Because it is wearing the fur pelt of Garurumon, who is feared by other Digimon, it fills the role of safeguarding itself as a result of protecting its body. When it is wearing the fur pelt, its personality does a complete 180° shift. Gabumon is especially close to Bulucomon.Digimon Encounters: Bulcomon profile: "It is especially close to Gabumon." Attacks *'Blue Blaster'This attack retains its original name of "Petit Fire" in Digimon World Data Squad and Digimon World: Next Order. (Petit Fire): Releases a stream of blue ice-like flames from its mouth. * : Attacks using its horns. *'Little Horn'This attack is named "Horn Attack" in Digimon Rumble Arena 2.: Attacks using a horn with the power of flames. *'Hidden Punch' (Hidden Knock) *'Crush Nail' *'Beast Attack': Attacks with a swift blow of a powerful beast. *'Gabumon Shot': Emits a small blast from the mouth. *'Petit Fire Hook': Placess a Petit Fire in its hand to punch the opponent with. *'Mach Jab' *'Blue Cyclone' *'Skull Cracker' *'Machine Gun Jab' *'Drill Horn' **'Drill Horn Special' Unison Attacks * : Empowers Ninjamon's sword with its "Blue Blaster" to unleash a fiery slash. Attacks in Digimon All-Star Rumble *'Claw Attack' *'Spread Petite Fire' *'Upper Claw' *'Horn Attack Combo' *'Little Horn Combo' / Little Horn Combo 2 *'Super Blue Blaster' *'Ariel Nail Crash' *'Blue Blaster Slam' *'Horn Attack Slam' Design Gabumon is a maroon-eyed yellow-skinned lizard in a bluish-white pelt with navy blue markings and purple claws. A yellow horn protrudes at the top of its head and its belly is blue with unusual pink markings. Etymologies ;Gabumon (ガブモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) |がぶ頭}}. A Kabuki puppet whose face instantly changes from that of a timid maiden to a horned fiend with the pull of a string. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Gabumon digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to Garurumon with a Digi-Egg equipped and Centarumon without in lines 9 and 15.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Digimon Adventure 20th Memorial Story Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Gabumon card, titled "PF DP Plus III", is a Rank 2 card which increases a Digimon's DP by 70.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier Another Gabumon appears at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit. Digimon World Data Squad Gabumon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. Gabumon is unlocked by having Gaomon at level 10, and a STR stat of 80. Gabumon is also required to unlock Garurumon, Leomon, and Moosemon. Digimon Fusion During the battle with in the Human World, some Gabumon are among the many Digimon Mikey summons from the to form . Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters (manga) An outdoor with a picture of Agumon and Gabumon is in the city. Digimon World A Gabumon is hiding in the Misty Trees. After being defeated, it helps Drimogemon in its treasure hunting shop. Koromon will digivolve to Gabumon if its defense stat is higher than its attack stat. Gabumon can digivolve to Garurumon, Centarumon, Monochromon, Drimogemon, Tyrannomon or Ogremon. If not meeting the requirements to digivolve to Champion, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. When killed in battle, it has a 10% to digivolve to Bakemon. If the happiness and discipline gauges are empty, and it is scolded, it will digivolve to Nanimon. Digimon World 2 Gabumon can digivolve into Centarumon, Drimogemon, NiseDrimogemon or Garurumon. Gabumon appears in SCSI Domain, BIOS Domain, Modem Domain, SCSI Domain, Core Tower, Tera Domain, Tournament 2 along with Bertran and Boss in BIOS Domain and Disk Domain. He also appears as boss in BIOS Domain with Centarumon and Starmon. Digimon World 3 Gabumon is a rookie green card of 4/3 (4 AP and 3 HP). He too appears in Asuka Inn 2F sleeping. Digimon World Re:Digitize When Taiga arrives at Railroad Plains and meets , they are attacked by a blackened Gabumon. Gabumon digivolves from Koromon and Wanyamon and can digivolve to Gaogamon, Garurumon, Greymon, and Gatomon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon, if the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Gabumon digivolves from Tsunomon and Tokomon and can digivolve to Garurumon, Leomon, Growlmon, BlackGatomon, and Greymon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A Gabumon in Freeze Way is freezing, as its pelt is old and has lots of holes in it. Wondering if Garurumon could fix the pelt for it, the informs Gabumon that Garurumon lives in the City, as the Hero had previously recruited it. Wanting to have it's pelt fixed, Gabumon joins the City as well. Gabumon joins the research district and appears at night, and will increase the Hero's partner Digimon's mood once per day. Gabumon is a Hand-to-Hand Data type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve into Garurumon, BlackGarurumon, GaoGamon, and Seadramon. If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Gabumon card is #062 and is a Rookie level Ice-type card with 680 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Blue Blaster": inflicts 350 damage. * "Little Horn": inflicts 220 damage. * "Hidden Punch": inflicts 140 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. It has no support effect. Digimon World DS Gabumon digivolves from Tsunomon if level 7 and can digivolve further into Garurumon if level 18 and Attack 120. He can be found at Data Forest if Tsunomon was your chosen partner at the beginning of the game. Kazuya, in the opening, has a Gabumon he introduces to the player. An NPC Gabumon works at the shop next to Wizarmon in DigiCentral, selling weapons, armors, and accessories. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Gabumon is #030, and is a Balance-class Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Fire element. Its base stats are 113 HP, 102 MP, 86 Attack, 59 Defense, 53 Spirit, 63 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Mother Earth 2 and Quick 1 traits. It dwells in the Resistor Jungle. Gabumon digivolves from Tsunomon and digivolves into Garurumon or JungleMojyamon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Gabumon, your Digimon must be at least level 8. Gabumon can DNA digivolve into Sangloupmon with Lunamon. Gabumon can be hatched from the Fang Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Gabumon is #029, and is a Rookie-level, Speed-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Water element. It possesses the Evasion and Critical traits. Gabumon is the second partner Digimon for the player. Gabumon digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve into Garurumon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Gabumon, your Digimon must be at least level 10. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Gabumon can DigiFuse to Gaogamon with Gaomon, to Kabuterimon with Tentomon, to Garurumon with Gomamon, to Greymon with Agumon, and to MetalGarurumon with WereGarurumon and Garurumon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Gabumon is a Fire Data Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to Garurumon, Dorugamon, Numemon, Veedramon, and Frigimon. Its special attack is Blue Blaster and its support skill is Feral Impulse which increases speed by 15%. In Complete Edition, Gabumon can also digivolve to Lobomon using the Human Spirit of Light. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Gabumon is #025 and is a Fire Data Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to It digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to Garurumon, Dorugamon, Numemon, Veedramon, Frigimon, and Lobomon using the Human Spirit of Light. Its special attack is Blue Blaster and its support skill is Feral Impulse which increases speed by 15%. Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon All-Star Rumble Digimon Racing Digimon World Championship Gabumon digivolves from Tsunomon with 20 Beast AP and can digivolve into Ikkakumon with 20 Aquan AP, BlackGarurumon with 20 Virus AP, Gururumon with at least 6 Battles or Garurumon pass time. Digimon Battle Gabumon digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to Garurumon. Gabumon also has a card digivolution that ends in Omnimon rather than the normal versions' MetalGarurumon. Digimon Masters Gabumon is an obtainable Mercenary Digimon. It digivolves into Garurumon at LVL 11, WereGarurumon at LVL 25, and MetalGarurumon at LVL 41. ZeedGarurumon can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65, whilst MetalGarurumon can Jogress with WarGreymon to become Omnimon. Digimon Heroes! Gabumon can digivolve to Garurumon and Garurumon (Black). Digimon Soul Chaser Gabumon digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to Garurumon and Gorillamon. Digimon Links Gabumon digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to Garurumon, Dorugamon, Numemon, Veedramon, and Frigimon. Digimon ReArise Gabumon digivolves from Tsunomon can digivolve to one of Garurumon or Lobomon. Notes and references